Pinkie versus Cupcakes
by Loweena Pie Bovino
Summary: A Pinkie le gustaba atravesar la cuarta pared para ver el mundo humano y hacer amigos, pero los humanos escriben cosas aterradoras sobre ella. Reacción de Pinkie Pie al fic "Cupcakes".


A Pinkie Pie le gustaba romper la cuarta pared. Eso lo sabían todos quienes la conocían: sus mejores amigas, la princesa Celestia, y sus miles de fans alrededor del mundo. A menudo atravesaba las pantallas de televisores y computadoras para hablar con quienes la seguían y hacer amigos alrededor del mundo.

Eso decidió hacer una noche de invierno, sus amigas estaban ocupadas haciendo sus quehaceres y no había ni una fiesta para asistir. Así que escogió un televisor y cruzó la barrera que la separaba del mundo humano.

Al principio pensó que la habitación se encontraba vacía, la ausencia de juguetes le indicó que se trataba de uno de sus fans adultos (algunos se llamaban a sí mismos "bronies"), miró alrededor y distinguió una figura contra la pared, tan pegada a ella que parecía parte de la habitación, Pinkie notó que se trataba de una chica.

-¡Hola! – Saludó - ¡Soy Pinkie Pie! He notado que veías el programa y vine a saludarte ¿Cómo estás?

La joven no respondió. A Pinkie no le sorprendían sus ojos tan abiertos, muchos se habían impresionado al ver cómo desafiaba las leyes de la lógica. Pero se dio cuenta que la muchacha también temblaba.

-¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿Tienes frío?

Lentamente, la chica abrió sus labios y dijo:

-Por favor…

Seguía temblando, Pinkie no lograba entender.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó realmente preocupada.

-Por favor… no me hagas daño…

xxx

-¿Daño? ¿Por qué te haría daño? Soy Pinkie Pie, amiga de todos, ¿Por qué me temes?

-E-es que… leí…

-¿Leíste? ¿Qué leíste?

La joven señaló la pantalla de su computador, que permanecía encendida. Pinkie se acercó a esté y pudo ver que la joven había estado leyendo una especie de historia llamada "Cupcakes".

-¿Cupcakes? Pero yo amo los cupcakes, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

La joven se estremeció como toda respuesta, Pinkie continuó leyendo.

-¿Pero qué…? – La expresión de la pony iba pasando de la sorpresa a la indignación a medida que leía - ¡Pero esto es una total mentira! ¡Jamás haría algo semejante! – Pinkie fue hacia la joven y la tomó de los hombros, la joven tembló un poco más. – ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Jamás les haría algo así a mis amigas!

- Y-yo… - La joven no pudo continuar hablando.

-¡Ya sé! – Dijo Pinkie iluminada por una nueva idea - ¡Probaré mi inocencia! ¡Espera! – la pony rosa ingresó al televisor nuevamente.

xxx

Era un día frío en Ponyville, pero aún así sus habitantes paseaban por el centro haciendo compras.

-Naturalmente, todo se debe a mis fabulosas capas- dijo Rarity.

La pony blanca se hallaba en un café de Ponyville junto a Twilight Sparkle, Applejack y Fluttershy.

-Claro que sí, amiga – le respondió Applejack – tus capas mantienen a todos bien calientitos.

-Y son muy bonitas – expresó Fluttershy.

Twilight le dio un sorbo a su té y luego dijo.

-Luego de terminar debemos ir a… - se interrumpió cuando vio un borrón rosa que se acercaba a toda velocidad – Pinkie ¿dónde estabas? Te fuimos a buscar y no estabas ¿qué haces?

-¡No puedo hablar! – Dijo la pony rosa deteniéndose - ¡Debo encontrar a Rainbow Dash! ¿La han visto?

-No estaba en su casa – dijo Fluttershy, algo temerosa por la expresión de Pinkie Pie.

-¿Para qué la…?

-¡PARA PROBAR MI INOCENCIA!

Pinkie salió corriendo rápidamente. Sus amigas se miraron entre ellas con expresión extrañada.

-¿Pero qué…? – Esta vez, Twilight no pudo terminar su frase de la impresión.

-Esperemos que sólo esté siendo Pinkie Pie – dijo Applejack.

xxx

Rainbow Dash estaba durmiendo una de sus famosas siestas. Descansaba tranquilamente sobre un árbol cuando escuchó un galope a toda velocidad, perezosamente, abrió un ojo, y luego otro al darse cuenta quién era.

-¡Hola, Pinkie Pie! – Saludó - ¿Cómo has…?

Rainbow se paralizó brevemente al ver a su amiga. La expresión de su rostro expresaba tanta vehemencia… como si hubiera roto una Pinkie Promise. Rainbow no recordaba haber hecho algo así, pero ante la duda, salió volando a toda velocidad.

-¡Rainbow Dash, espera!

La pony de crin arcoíris volaba a gran velocidad, pero Pinkie Pie la seguía muy de cerca. ¿Por qué Pinkie debía romper siempre las reglas del tiempo y el espacio?

-¡Detente!

Rainbow Dash volaba tan rápido que casi alcanzaba la velocidad de un Sonic Rainboom, pero Pinkie fue más rápida. Se arrojó sobre ella y en pocos segundos la tenía amarrada y amordazada.

-¿Hmmmm? – Rainbow sólo podía emitir gemidos.

-Con esto probaremos mi inocencia.

xxx

La joven pegasister aún se estaba recuperando de la impresión, había amanecido, pero aún era temprano, así que se encontraba acostada. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, y aún estaba temerosa. De pronto, sintió que caía un bulto sobre el piso de su habitación. Se volteó hacia su televisor y vio a Rainbow Dash atada y amordazada luchando por liberarse.

-¿Ves? – Le dijo Pinkie – Rainbow Dash está sana y salva, así que no tienes que temer.

La joven miró impresionada a las dos ponys, luego gritó:

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡LA TRAJISTE PARA DESCUARTIZARLA FRENTE A MI!

-¿QUÉ? – Rainbow Dash se había liberado de la mordaza - ¿ME QUIERES DESCUARTIZAR?

-¡No! Yo sólo…

-¡Y LUEGO VAS A HACERLA CUPCAKES!

-¡AAAHHH! ¡NO ME HAGAS CUPCAKES!

Era imposible explicarse entre tantos gritos…

xxx

-¿Pinkie, te encuentras bien?

-No quiero hablar de eso…

Twilight decidió visitar a su amiga después que se supiera que llevaba tres días sin salir de su habitación. La pony terrestre se hallaba acostada en el piso, con expresión derrotada.

-Rainbow Dash nos dijo que la llevaste al mundo humano, y que una chica dijo que la descuartizarías ¿qué ocurre?

-Es que… ¡En el mundo humano están haciendo historias horribles sobre mí y yo intenté probar mi inocencia y todo salió peor, y tengo miedo de que sigan diciendo cosas así y todos me teman y nadie quiera ser mi amigo!

-Pero Pinkie, todos sabemos que eres una buena pony, y todos tus amigos y los que te rodean lo saben.

-Pero esos niños humanos…

-No te preocupes, todo se resolverá. Eres Pinkie Pie, siempre has podido encontrar una solución a tus problemas.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Siempre las cosas se solucionan! Ya sé que debo hacer.

-Genial, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Una fiesta!

xxx

Ese era un acontecimiento realmente insólito. Algo con que todo brony y pegasister había soñado, pero que nunca pensaron que sería realidad.

Pinkie los invitaba a todos a una fiesta.

De alguna forma había conseguido un lugar en el mundo humano, y lo había llenado de globos, dulces y música. Se rumoreaba que Pinkie Pie poseía fans entre gente poderosa y que podían conseguirle lo que quisiera.

Todos estaban realmente felices con la fiesta. Comieron, bailaron y cantaron. Pinkie Pie subió al escenario para hablar y fue ovacionada por todos.

-Gracias – comenzó a hablar la pony rosa – Los he invitado a todos para hablar de un tema muy importante. Quiero aclarar las cosas respecto al fanfic "Cupcakes".

-¡"Cupcakes" es genial!-gritó un fan entre la multitud. Los demás ovacionaron en señal de aprobación.

-¡No! Ustedes no entienden, esa historia es falsa…

-¡Es la mejor!

-¡Lo que le hiciste a Rainbow Dash fue genial!

-¡No! Ella…

-¡Mátanos Pinkie!

Todos empezaron a gritar frases de aprobación para "Cupcakes". Pinkie intentaba en vano hacer que la escucharan.

"Todos creen que es cierto… creen que les hago daño a mis amigas"

La crin de la pony se volvía cada vez más lisa.

"Nadie querrá ser mi amigo nunca más…"

El cabello de Pinkie Pie se alació por completo. Los bronies lo notaron.

-¡Es Pinkamena!

-¡Pinkamena Diane Pie!

Todos comenzaron a ovacionar a Pinkie.

-¡Eres la mejor, Pinkamena!

-¡Te amamos!

La pony rosa levantó la cabeza.

-¿Me aman? ¡Pero si creen que soy una asesina!

-¡Pero no lo eres, lo sabemos!- gritó un fan, los demás hicieron murmullos de aprobación.

-Pero la historia…

-Sabemos que no es verdad-dijo otra persona en la sala.

-Pero nos encantan las historias retorcidas…

-¡Y esa es genial!…

-Es como ver otras caras de Pinkie…

-Pero sabemos cómo eres…

-Y te amamos…

-¡SI, TE AMAMOS!

-¡SOMOS TUS AMIGOS!

Los gritos de alegría de sus fans hicieron que la crin de Pinkie Pie volviera a su estado natural.

-¡Aww, en serio me aman! ¡Y todos son mis amigos! ¡Soy tan, tan, tan, tan feliz!

Todos ovacionaron a Pinkie, y la fiesta continuó con gran alegría.

"Querida Princesa Celestia:

Hoy aprendí que puedes hacer amigos por todas partes. La amistad es tan poderosa que une a seres incluso de distintas dimensiones. Pero a veces tus nuevos amigos pueden tener extrañas costumbres que no puedes comprender, e incluso te pueden asustar un poco. Pero mientras los conozcas en el interior y ellos sepan quién eres realmente, siempre estarán unidos."

-¡Ahora ponte calcetas!

-¿Calcetas?

Pinkie pronto aprendería muchas más cosas aterradoras sobre sus fans…


End file.
